Your Fate Behind The Moon
by NightMask2504
Summary: 3 bulan setelah Naruto menikah dengan Hinata segerombolan ninja Misterius datang menghancurkan desa Konoha, sementara itu sebuah gelombang aneh datang dan membuat apa yang disentuhnya hancur sementara itu hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang selamat. bagaimana kisahnya? silahkan dibaca dan Budayakan reviews :)
1. First attack, launch!

**Your Fate Behind The Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

Warning : Gaje,AT,OOC,AR,Typo,dan translate murahan + akan ada beberapa kejadian yang akan author karang secara pribadi

.

.

Pagi itu Sasuke sengaja mengajak Sakura untuk pergi keatas patung hokage untuk melihat keadaan Desa yang baru ini. Ya! 2 bulan sudah setelah Naruto menikahi Hinata dan sejak saat itu keadaan dunia ninja tidak pernah terdengar adanya perang,pembunuhan,dan perampokan. Semua orang didesa masing-masing sibuk membenahi prasarana baru yang akan dibangun, terutama pada perkembangan teknologi di dunia ninja ini yang sangat maju.

"nee, Sasuke-kun mengapa kau mengajakku kemari? Sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei akan berpidato lho.." namun kata-kata Sakura tidak digubris dan Sasuke hanya diam melihat keadaan desa.

'ya ampun aku dicuekin..' batin Sakura dengan senyum miris. Bukan tidak aneh Sakura melihat Sasuke seperti ini, lagi pula Sasuke baru datang ke desa 3 hari yang lalu.

"hei..Sakura, bagaimana kondisi 'dia'?" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengira-ngira siapakh si 'dia' itu

"oh! Maksudmu Naruto? Dia baik-baik saja, lagi pula dia kelihatan masih canggung dekat Hinata, bahkan..jika kau mau tau dia tidak berani untuk menyentuh Hinata. Kasihan sekali Hinata.." ucap Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya

"begitu" ucap Sasuke singkat. Angin mulai berhembus mengangkat daun daun dipohon yang sedang gugur ke langit.

"hei, Sakura apa kau tidak bosan berada didesa ini?" ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

"a-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Aku-aku tidak mengerti hehe.." ujar Sakura dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Namun Sakura bohong dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, sebenarnya dia tau kalau Sasuke berniat membawanya dalam perjalanannya.

"jadi, kau tidak mau? Tidak apa aku hanya bertanya" balasnya yang tetap memandangi desa namun Sakura merasa gundah dengan balasn dari Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto terlihat sibuk membaca buku-buku di sebuah toko buku

"hmm, jadi begitu ya? Ya ampun banyak sekali peraturan saat akan tidur dengan perempuan ya..?" guman Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"ya..ampun! bahkan sudah 2 bulan setelah aku menikah dengan Hinata, kami...kami...kami masih pisah rumah...akhh!" gunam Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"ya..sepertinya takdir masih panjang..." gunamnya sambil memasukan kembali buku ke dalam rak. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan tangan dibagian belakang bahunya dan dia pun melirik

"hei! Tuan kau sudah 1 jam membaca disini! Kalau kau mau gratisan pergilah dari desa ini! Kau pikir kau siapa? Naruto!...eh..kau benar...benar...Naruto-san?" ucap seorang kakek tua pendek pada Naruto, namu Naruto hanya menyengir maklum menanggapi kakek itu.

"ah..maafkan saya..Naruto-san...kalau kau su-suka dengan buku itu kau boleh mengambilnya..kok..silahkan..." ucap kakek itu dengan nada malu saat menguncapkan kata-katanya

"ahh..? benarkah..?" balas Naruto kegirangan

"ya! Tentu saja Naruto-san! Kau bahkan boleh mengambil buku yang kau sukai hehe, ini sebagai tanda maafku..."

"ah..tidak usah kek, aku ambil ini saja ya..sankyuu.." Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan kakek itu

"hihi...tidak kusangka anak itu akan menjadi hebat! Baiklah..saatnya aku masuk!" Kakek itu pun masuk kedalam toko

Tidak aneh kalau Naruto menjadi tenar, tentunya setelah 3 bulan lalu ancaman dari Toneri berhasil dia bereskan, kepopulerannya semakin meroket dengan sangat tinggi sampai-sampai seluruh desa dan bahkan ada yang dari luar desa rela datang ke Konoha untuk sekedar berfoto dengan Naruto.

"baiklah, aku akan ke rumah Hinata sekarang" gunam Naruto yang sedang melompat-lompat diatas atap rumah-rumah, dan diapun tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan salah satu temannya yang bersemangat

"oy! Alis tebal! Kau mau kemana?"

"ah! Ternyata kau Naruto-kun, kau sendiri?"

"hei..., kau membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan. Aku akan ke rumah Hinata, dan kau..?" ucapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya

"begitu ya..?, kau pasti akan mengajaknya keluar bukan..?" balas Lee sambil memberikan jempol dengan senyum khasnya.

"hei! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku kau ini..." geram Naruto yang mualai agak kesal

"oh iya! Aku akan ke tempat Guy-sensei, saat ini aku akan mengajaknya ke pidato Kakashi-sensei!" balasnya lagi dengan senyum khasnya

"ahh! Benar juga! Sekarang Kakashi-sensei akan berpidato, sial tahu begini aku tidak akan membeli tiket nonton film, baiklah alis tebal aku duluan!" balas Naruto dengan wajah gelisah dan agaknya tergesa-gesa.

Akhirnya diapun tiba di tempat pujaan hatinya, walaupun secara teknis sudah dikatakan Istri. Belum lama dia mengetuk pintu Hinata sudah membuka gerbang dan sedang mengenakan kemeja dan baju putih bergaya pendekar. Sepertinya dia baru saja latihan.

"wow, Hinata kau terlihat, sangat ma..manis" gunam Naruto dengan wajah memerah sambi melototi Hinata dengan terpesona.

"Ano..Naruto-kun apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang tidak kuat bertatap langsung dengan Naruto.

"ah, tidak apa-tidak apa"

"nah, Naruto-kun apa kau sudah siap ke pidato Kakashi sensei?" ucapnya dengan nada ragu, takutnya Naruto melupakan lagi hal penting

"ya! Tentu saja aku kemarimemang untuk itu" ucapnya dengan keringat dingin sambil menyembunyikan tiket bioskop ditangannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu...ayo! Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto yang agak melamun pun tertarik dan tiketnya jatuh ketanah namun tidak ia ambil karena terlanjur jauh.

Sementara itu disebuah gua jauh dari Konoha, terlihat empat Siluet dengan jubah sedang berkumpul

"jadi...ba..ga..imana..? apakah..senjata itu..su..da. ?" ucap salah satu orang itu dengan topeng berbentuk gajah dengan nada terbata-bata

"se..petinya..kita..masih..be..lum..lancar ..berbahasa...bu..mi..ya?" balas seorang lagi dengan topeng berbentuk Kumbang

"sudahlah..sudahlah kalian berdua lebih baik makan ini, ini adalah pil khusus yang aku buat, aku pun setelah memakan ini menjadi lebih lanca berbahasa"ucap salah satu lagi dengan topeng berbentuk Harimau, pil itu pun dia ambil oleh kedua orang tadi

"ternyata benar! Kau benar-benar yang terbaik!" balas yang memakai topeng Gajah tadi

"baiklah karena semua sudah beres waktunya memulai sesuai Rencana!, dan satu lagi gunakan nama yang sudah kita tentukan sebelumnya dan coba sebutkan nama kita masing-masing! Aku Taka" ucap seorang dengan topeng Elang

"aku Zo"ucap yang memakai topeng gajah

"aku Tora" ucap yang menggunakan topeng Harimau

"aku Kuwaga" ucap yang menggunakan topeng belalang

"baiklah rencana kita mulai!" ucap mereka berbarengan, yang kemudian mengeluarkan segel tangan

"Hikari Bunshin no Jutsu!" ucap mereka berbarengan lagi, sebuah bola pun muncul, mula-mulanya bola itu tidak bersinar, lama-lama mulai bersinar terang dan membentuk postur tubuh masing-masing orang itu

"baiklah! Rencana mulai!" ucap Taka sambil mengangkat tangannya keatas sebagai tanda, bunshin mereka bertiga pun menghilang, dan menuju satu desa yaitu Konoha..

"baiklah Zo,Tora,Kuwaga. Saatnya kita mulai segelnya" mereka pun membuat lingkaran dan saling menunduk lalu membuat segel tangan yang serupa dan melanjutkan dengan segel tangan lainnya secara bersama-sama.

" _Raja bulan berilah kami kekuatan dari separuh kekuatanmu yang maha dasyat itu, berilah kami kemampuanmu, bantulah kami menggunakan kekuatanmu. Demi masa depan yang cerah.._." ucap Taka yang sedang merapal mantra sementara yang lain membentuk segel supaya kekuatannya seimbang. Tidak lama kemudian dari bawah tanah muncul sebuah lingkaran dengan tulisan dan simbol bulan yang bersinar membuat seisi gua tercahayai

" _...Oh buatlah kami! Raja! Berikan kami kekuatan!"_ seketika itu cahaya jatuh dari langit dan menerjang lingkaran yang berada dibawah tadi.

"wahahaha, sebentar lagi saatnya! Kita lihat saja! Naruto" ucap Taka sambil melihat Naruto dari bola Kristal

-vvv-

Sementara itu seluruh warga Konoha sedang berada didepan gerbang, sedang mendengarkan pidato Kakashi

"..yah jadi..seperti yang aku bilang tadi,kita harus bersatu membentuk sekaligus menjaga kestabilan perdamaian disini dan jangan lupa saling mengasihi.." ucap Kakashi dari mikrophone

"grrr, ya ampun walaupun Kakashi-sensei sudah menjadi Hokage dia tetap membosankan" gunam Kiba yang sedang mendengarkan pidato

"diamlah Kiba aku sedang meresapinya.." jawab Shino yang entah mengapa berada disisinya sambil mengelap matanya

"kau..ini..benar-benar polos.." ucap Kiba sambil memengangi kepalanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"hahaha, Lee! Kau memang murid ku yang paling baik! Aku Salut!" ucap Guy-sensei yang tengah berada di kursi roda dan memberikan jempol disertai senyum khasnya pada Lee

"ya! Tentu saja guru!" ucap Lee sambil mengelap matanya karena menagis

"Hooaammm, mengapa aku harus mendengarkan hal ini!?" keluh Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bosan.

"kau ini, didepan itu Hokagemu! Mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan..haah?" ucap Temari yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru.

"berisik!" balas Shikamaru. Temari sebenarnya ingin menjitak kepalanya namun ia tahan karena sedang berada dimuka umum.

Selagi Kakashi sedang berpidato, tapi di atas patung hokage bunshin milik empat orang tadi sedang berdiri sambil memerhatikan

"baiklah, Taka buatlah suasana panik" ucap bunshin milik Kuwaga

"yosh.." bunshin milik Taka pun melompat keatas dan membuat segel tangan lalu terlihat akan memulai serangan

" _Katon : Taka oni!"_ terlihat api-api itu meluncur bak metero menghantam gedung-gedung dan membakar pepohonan disekitar

"a-apa ini!?" gunam salah satu penjaga tidak percaya

"hei, kau coba pegangi ini" ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan jubahnya

"semua, ini kita diserang evakuasi warga sekarang dan kepada para ninja segera hentikan dampak kerusakan dini!" ucap Kakasih yang sambil menjuk ke arah Taka

"sial, siapa dia?" gunam Kakasih, sementara itu ninja yang berada dibawah saling bahu membahu memadamkan api-api dan mengevakuasi

"ayo cepat kemari!"Ucap Shikmaru kepada para warga, tanpa ia sadari dibelakangnya sudah ada bunshin milik zo

"hehe, saatnya giliranku" ucapnya sambil melepaskan segel tangan

" _Doton : Zo Ranburu!"_ seketika itu satu per satu tanah naik ke atas dan kebawah secara acak mengacaukan jalannya evakuasi

Di hutan sudah ada bunshin Tora yang mengintai dari sana untuk menghentikan ninja-ninja yang sedang memadamkan api

"baiklah, _Fuuton : Tora no Kamimasu!"_ angin pun datang dan merobek-robek para ninja yang sedang memadamkan api sehingga menimbulkan kerusakan secara masiv

"hahaha, dengan begini semua beres" ucap bunshin Kuwaga sambil memandangi keadaan Konoha yang sedang kacau-balau, seluruh ninja sepertinya tidak mampu menghadapi jurus mereka yang sangat dasyat dan sangat kuat berbeda dengan kekuatan ninja pada umumnya.

Namun dari belakang *untuk mempermudah kata bunshin diganti dengan B.* meluncur kunai namun dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh

"wah..wah siapa ini? Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto yah?" ucap dengan nada sinis

"siapa kau? Dan mau apa kau dan teman-temanmu dengan desa kami?" ujar Naruto yang sedang menggunakan mode sagenya.

"tenanglah, kami disini hanya ingin bemain-main itu saja..tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!" balas sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"aku hanya, akan-" seketika itu melemparkan kembali kunai yang tadi dilemparkan.

"Sasuke! Ayo!" Naruto dan Sasuke pun menghindari serangan itu dan segera melesat menuju .

"Rasenrengan!"

"Chidori!"

 **DUAR!**

Serangan mereka pun mengenai namun entah mengapa tubuhnya berubah menjadi air dan menggenang ke bawah kaki Naruto dan Sasuke

" _Raiton! Inazuma Shimetsuke!"_ namun di bawah genangan air itu keluar Petir yang akan menyengat, Sasuke berhasil menghindar namun Naruto terkena petir itu dan jatuh

"Naruto!" belum lama Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan sudah memukulnya hingga tergeser.

"kalau begini.." Sasuke pun mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkannya pada

"Hmmm, menarik! Maju!" Sasuke pun maju dan menebas-nebas pedangnya namun dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh .

"cih, membosankan. Katon : Kuwaga punch!" pukula berapi itu berhasil ditahan oleh Sasuke dengan pedangnya namun Sasuke sedang terpojok saat ini

'sial...bagaimana dia?"

"hei! Kau aku jarang sekali melawan pengguna 3 elemen sekaligus kecuali orang itu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Siapa kau..?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sinis

"hahahahahha...3 elemen katamu? Hah! Kau sudah salah dari awal!" ucapnanya tadi membuat Sasuke bingung

"aku, tidak! Kami! Bisa mengendalikan semua elemen! Termasuk petir!" ucapnya sambil meluncur menuju arah Sasuke dengan tangan yang sudah dialiri petir. Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar dan sangat kewalahan oleh gerakan

"ada apa?, mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar? Mengecewakan sekali!" tusukan tangannya dipercepat sehingga membuat sebagian pakaian Sasuke terpotong.

"MATI!" Tusukan Itu mengenai Sasuke, namun dia memegangi Tusukan yang bersarang didadanya dengan erat

"cih, Uchiha Sasuke sudah tumpul ya? Menyedihkan"

"..." namun Sasuke hanya diam

"dan apa ini? Haah? Kau masih berani memegangi tanganku? Lepaskan!" pun mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari dada Sasuke

"NARUTO SEKARANG!" teriak Sasuke, dari belakang terlihat Naruto akan melemparkan Chou Odama Rasengannya ke arah

"apa...!?" Naruto pun menghantam beserta Sasuke, namun ternyata Sasuke yang berada disana adalah Bunshin miliknya.

 **DUARRR!**

Terlihat tanah yang dirasengan oleh Naruto mencekung kebawah dan membuat kubah. Yang tersisa hanya bola yang retak dan akhirnya menghilang

"haahh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Untunglah tadi aku hanya pura-pura pingsan untuk mengumpulkan energi alam lebih banyak." Gunammya sambil mengelap keringatnya.

Dibawah terlihat dari asap-asap yang hilang Susao'o milik Sasuke sedang menghalangi segala serangan tambahan dari ke ninja misterius yang tersisa. Semua orang selamat, termasuk teman teman Naruto yang sedang berada di bawah

"apa?" gunam dari atas, tanpa ia Sadari dibelakangnya sudah ada orang yang bersiap memukulnya dari belakang.

"SHANAROOOO!" dengan kuat Sakura memukulnya dan membuatnya menghantam tanah dari ketinggian seperti itu. pun memudar dan berubah menjadi bola dan hancur

"haah? Apa itu?" Naruto pun datang kearah Sakura, dengan mode Sagenya mendatangi Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Naruto, Sakura hanya menggiyakannya tidak bberselang lama Sasuke datang membawa kedua Bunshin yang tersisa. Dan menjatuhkannya ketanah

"hei Sasuke! Bunshinmu benar-benar payah!" geram Naruto tapi Sasuke hanya mendiamkannya saja

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau bisa membuat Bunshin ini tetap ada?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung

"aku memberi mereka Ilusi sehingga mereka hanya pingsan" ucap Sasuke singkat. Namun tidak berselang lama bunshin Tora dan Zo pun berubah menjadi bola dan hancur

"seperti yang mereka katakan mereka memang tidak nyata." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi bola yang hancur itu

"ehh?" Naruto mulai menaikan satu alisnya karena mulai bingung

"tadi saat aku memberi mereka Ilusi, aku sedikit mengintrogasi mereka, dan mereka mengaku kalau mereka disebut Hikari bunshin. Bunshin ini memakai energi Cahaya untuk hidup sehingga tidak akan mudah menghilangdan mati. Namun jika kekuatan serangan terlalu kuat mereka akan menghilang" tegas Sasuke namun Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"namun ada yang lebih buruk lagi...mereka berdua bilang kalau akan ada serangan, sebaiknya kita kembali ke-?" ucapan Sasuke terhenti takala melihat sebuah gelombang angin berwarna hijau menuju arah desa. Dari jauh terlihat gunung pun lenyap terkena gelombang aneh itu yang sudah berada beberapa meter dekat gedung hokage

"sial Hinata!"

"tunggu Naruto! kau tidak akan sempat!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto mencegahnya pergi kearah Hinata. Naruto terus berusaha menuju arah Hinata namun Sakura membantu Sasuke mencegahnya.

Gelombangpun semakin dekat semua ninja dekat gelombang itu lenyap bak tertelan oleh gelombang itu.

"HINATA!"

"kalau begini!" mata Kiri Sasuke (mohon koreksinya kalau author salah) berubah menjadi Rinnegan dan dia pun membawa Naruto dan Sakura kedalam dimensi Kaguya. Namun dengan cepat Sakura kembali kebawah melepaskan Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke

"SAKURA KAU MAU KEMANA?!" teriak Sasuke

"Apapun yang terjadi kalian berdua berlindunglah! Aku akan membawa Hinata pergi!" Ucap Sakura meninggalkan merea berdua

dengan berat hati Sasuke pun segera membawa masuk Naruto ke dimensi Kaguya.

"SIAL!" teriak Naruto, mereka berdua pun berhasil masuk kedalam dimensi pas sekali sebelum gelombang itu mengenai mereka.

 **Sebenarnya dari mana asal Gelombang itu?**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:** Hallo Minna-san! Gimana salah satu Fanfict author ini? Rame gak? Semoga sih rame supaya bisa dilanjut hehe! Anyway ini adalah Fict Naruto pertama di daftar Story Author, dan author akan berjuang untuk membuat membuat Fict ini seru. Ok itu saja Kritik dan Saran silahkan masukan ke Reviews!


	2. Dimension Down!

**Your Fate Behind The Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

Warning : Gaje,AT,OOC,AR,Typo,dan translate murahan + akan ada beberapa kejadian yang akan author karang secara pribadi

A/n : Author akan mengganti penggunaan bahasa jutsu dari jepang ke inggris saja, karena susah banget, nyari kata yang pas dari bahasa jepang, namun itu untuk jutsu karangan indah author saja ya( walau nanti juga ada bahasa yang dioplos...jepang dan bahasa Inggris), dan Mohon dimaklumi juga ya \\(-3-)/. Untuk itu nanti author minta reviewsnya ya biar kedepannya konsisten..

.

.

.

"ugh..dimana aku..?" gunam Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya dengan berat dan sakit. Sejenak dia memperhatikan tempatnya berada, dan melihat seorang pemuda tengah pingsan dekatnya.

"Sasuke! Oy! Oy! Sadarlah!" Naruto pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang terkulai lemas. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menggerakan tangannya dan mulai membuka matanya

"oy, berapa lama aku pingsan?" ujarnya seketika saat dia terbangun, dia pun bangun dan bangkit dengan agak kesusahan.

"oy Sasuke! Dimana ini?" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya dan segera melihat keadaan sekitar.

"sepertinya aku berhasil." Gunamnya, namun Naruto agak kesal karena pertanyaan daritadi.

"HEI! DIMANA KITA!?" ucapnya dengan wajah kesalnya.

"kita berada di dimensi Kaguya, namun entah mengapa di sini agak aneh, mungkin dampak dari gelombang tadi" awalnya wajah Naruto yang kesal berubah menjadi bingung

"..berbeda..?" tegas Naruto dengan bingung, Sasuke terlihat agak kaget dengan yang ia lihat

"oi, memangnya kenapa? Bukankah salah satu dari dimensi kaguya adalah Dimensi asam?" balas Naruto

"tidak, asam disini sangat sulit dihancurkan bahkan oleh amaterasu, namun salah satu gunung asam itu..." mata Rinnegan Sasuke perlahan berubah menjadi Sharingan disertai kantung mata akibat kelelahan.

"...hilang tidak bersisa, dan lihatlah gunung sebelahnya.." seketika Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat hal itu.

"gunungnya.."

"...terkikis.."

"hmmm, dari sini kita bisa lihat sehebat apa kekuatan musuh yang tengah kita hadapi, aku harap yang lain selamat..." gunam Sasuke sambil memandangi langit.

Naruto perlahan menggenggam erat tangannya menahan amarah yang meraung-raung dalam tubuhnya.

'Cih...Hinata...' batin Naruto

"HEI Naruto!" tiba- tiba Naruto baru sadar kalau dia tengah berada dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

 **IN NARUTO DREAM**

"amarahmu ini membuat tempat ini gerah" geram Kurama yang tengah meringkuk

"hei! Kurama! Kau tidak tahu kalau betapa aku mengkhawatirkan...mengkhawatirkan..." ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak teratur sambil memegagangi dadanya.

"Wanita itu..?" balas Kurama dengan nada kalem dan biasa.

"bukan cuma Hinata, bahkan yang lainnya! Kau tidak lihat apa yan terjadi dengan gunung itu?"

"lalu apa?" balas Kurama kalem

"lalu, apa kau sama sekali tidak-tidak...-"

"tentu saja aku benci Konoha hancur lagi, lagi pula kau itu Naruto Uzumaki! Anak dari Minato dan Kushina! Murid dari Jiraya, dan kau bahkan mampu mengalahkan ibu seorang Rikudou Sennin! Camkan itu. Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosongmu, lakukan seperti yang sering kau lakukan dan jika kau butuh bantuan..."

"...aku selalu ada di belakangmu.." balas Kurama sambil memberi kepalan tangan pada Naruto. Naruto pun terdiam sesaat, dan mengusap kedua matanya dan memandang Kurama

"yeah! Kau benar!" ucapnya membalas kepalan tangan Kurama dengan senyum lebarnya.

 **END OF NARUTO DREAM**

"kau tahu Sasuke? Apa yang menakutkan dari satu monster?" Sasuke pun melirik kebelakang dan tersenyum puas saat walau sedikit.

"dua Monster!" ucap Naruto yang tengah menggunakan Kyuubi modenya

"lalu kau pikir aku monster pertama dan ka yang kedua?" balas Sasuke sambil membersihkan celananya yang terkena debu.

"yeah!" ucap Naruto sambil membeerikan pandangan bersemangatnya.

"baiklah tapi..." Sasuke pun selesai membersihkan celananya

"aku hanya bisa begini.." ucapnya sambil mengubah sharingannya menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

"tidak masalah" balas Naruto.

-xxx-

"dengar Naruto, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali ke dunia. Namun kau tahu aku bisa mengantarmu ketempat 'itu'. Karena dengan mangekyou sharingan saja aku tidak bis-"

"ya! Bawa aku!" belum selesai Sasuke berbicara Naruto sudah mengerti maksud sobatnya itu.

"baiklah kita langsung saja" Sasuke pun segera berlari diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya

"jangan sampai kau injak asam itu atau kakimu akan meleleh" ucapnya sambil melompati bebatuan yang dibawahnya ada cairan asam

"baiklah aku akan memakai ini!" Naruto pun menggunakan chakra Kyubi dan membentuk tangan dan mengumpulkan chakra

"RASENGAN!" Naruto pun menghantamkan Rasengan setengah jadinya yang cukup besar, dan menghantamkan kebatu dibawahnya.

"HYAAHH" Naruto pun terlempar ke atas karena hempasan Rasengannya

'benar, inilah kau yang sebenarnya..' batin Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruto dari atas.

"hup! Yeah aku sampai!" ucap Naruto sambil bersorak-sorak

"ayo Naruto kita harus bergegas!" ucap Sasuke yang baru saja sampai, Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Setelah mereka berjalan sangat jauh melewati bagian-bagian dunia ini, mereka dapat melihat tujuan mereka yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi didepan mereka.

"Sasuke...itu.." Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya ketika Naruto melihat kumpulan awan gelap yang berputar dan membentuk lingkaran ditengahnya, dan lingkaran tengahnya itu terdapat Cahaya yang ungu yang menjulang dari tanah ke titik tengah itu.

"kita harus melewatinya, namun kau hanya kau yang bisa melewatinya, karena aku harus menyeimbangkan chakramu dan keseimbangan cahaya itu. Kau tidak usah khawatir karena saat aku pulih aku akan menyusulmu" Naruto hanya menggangguk yakin pada Sasuke.

Ditengah hutan mereka memandangi cahaya itu.

"baik ayo!" ucap Sasuke, saat Naruto akan mengikutinya dia merasa ada bayangan yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Sasuke ITU!" Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto berteriak sontak ikut kaget melihat apa yang ia lihat saat sejenak melihat ke belakang

"itu! Salah satu peliharaan Kaguya yang masih hidup!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Anchestor Dragon!" Sasuke mulai mengaliri pedangnya oleh listrik

"apa itu?" gunam Naruto

"kau tahu Kuchiyose milik Pein?" Naruto hanya mengangguk

"bunglon,badak,dan elang raksasa miliknya itu salah satu dari peliharaan Kaguya dan salah satunya adalah Naga ini"

"AWAS!"

 **BRUUAAKK**

Naga itupun menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja mendarat di bagian lain hutan

"yeah aku baik!" balas Naruto

"Naruto! Jika kita tidak bisa mengalahkannya kau tidak akan bisa kembali selama dia terus mengganggu" balas Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata satunya dan membuat segel tanagn tepat pada matanya

"yosh aku mengerti!" Naruto meluncur menuju arah Naga itu yang kepalanya masih berada didalam tanah. Dengan chakra Kyubi di sekitar tubuhnya yang membentuk tangan, dia membentuk rasengan.

" _Odama Rasengan!"_

 **DUARR!**

Naga itu terkena Rasengan milik Naruto dan berputar terhempas menuju sebuah gunung hingga hancur.

" _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_ " sementara Naruto asli dan salah satu bunshinnya berada dibelakang, dua bunshin lainnya menerjang menuju arah Naga itu.

"ayo!" ucap salah satu bunshin ke bunshin lain. Mereka berdua membentuk empat rasengan biasa di empat sudut menggunakan chakra Kyubi yang membentuk tangan.

Rasengan oleh bunshin pertama membuat Naga itu terpental ke atas dan disusul serangan rasengan milik bunshin kedua hingga terpental ke arah gunung.

Mereka berdua punn segera menuju arah naga, dan segera memegani bagian tubuh naga dengan chakra Kyubi yang berbentuk tangan yang besar agak Naga itu tidak bisa bergerak.

Dari jauh Naruto yang asli sedang membuat bijuudama. Dibantu bunshinnya yang sedang memfokuskan chakra bijuudama layaknya rasengan. Bijuudama itu perlahan berputar dan berputar semakin cepat, dan mulai ada bentuk shuriken di sisi bijuudamanya tengah berputar cepat hingga angin yang berbentuk shuriken itu tercampur bijuudama.

" _Wind cutter Bijuudama!"_ seketika Bunshin yang memeganginya segera menghindar.

 **BLASSS!**

Naga itu terkena dampak ledakan disertai tornado karena hempasan angin yang lepas secara cepat. Area sekitar hutan itu segera musnah akibat dampak ledakan yang kuat, asap yang tebal itupun membuat area disekitar hutan tampak buram.

Bunshin lainnya pun menghilang dan Naruto hanya menunggu hasil

' _Oy Naruto! Apa aku harus turun tangan?'_ ucap Kurama menggunakan telepati

"tidak perlu." Balas Naruto singkat, namun asap mulai memudar dan Naga itu lenyap

"selesai?" Naruto pun bergegas akan pergi.

KRAKK!  
dari bawah tanah terlihat retakan, Naruto pun mencoba meompat menjauh namun terlihat sisi kiri dan kanannya terkepung oleh rahang.

"sial!" Naruto pun termakan oleh naga, namun Naga yang terkena oleh bijuudama Naruto tadi tubuhnya agak berubah menjadi memiliki tanduk dan bertubuh penuh cangkang keras yang sepertinya baru saja tumbuh, matanya juga yang awalnya merah berubah menjadi ungu gelap.

Sesaat Naga itu mencoba mengunyah Naruto namun...

"GYAAHHHH!" Mulut Naga itu pun segera memuntahkan Naruto, yang terlihat tengah berubah wujud menjadi Kyuubi

"Baiklah ayo!" Naruto pun membentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengumpulkan chakra di mulut kyuubi yang akan menembakan bijuudama.

"rasakan!" Naruto pun menembakan bijuudama miliknya dan mengenai naga itu dengan tepat, namun tidak ada goresan sama sekali dan bahkan naga itu tidak bergerak.

"apa?" Naruto pun segera sadar bahwa naga itu mulai menemabakan bola api yang banyak ke arah Naruto. Dia pun yang dalam bentuk mode Kyuubi melompat menghindari bola api itu.

"sial!bagaimana bisa!?" geram Naruto

' _Naruto, sepertinya bijuudama sebelumnya membuatnya berevolusi sehingga memiliki tameng, dan kebal bijuudama'_ ucap Kurama melalui telepati.

"begitu ya?"

' _lebih baik kau keluarkan aku, supaya aku bisa adu fisik dengannya, karena serangan jauh tidak akan berpengaruh'_ tambah Kurama.

"ayolah! Aku baru saja mulai!" Naruto pun segera membentuk kage bunshin sebanyak 9 bunshin yang pergi ke masing-masing ekor.

"Rasakan ini! _Nine Tail RasenShuriken!_ " dari ke-9 ekor itu, semuanya membentuk rasenshuriken yang menerjang menuju si naga.

"HYAAAHH!" namun Naga itu mengeluarkan semburan api

"Apa..!?" benturan itupun menyebabkan Naruto terkena semburan api, dan membuat Kyubi mode dan bunshinnya menghilang.

"cih.." Naruto hanya berjalan kesakitan sambil memegang lengannya yang terbakar. Naga itu memandang Naruto dan siap menyerang kembali, Naruto pun terjatuh.

Naga itu pun mengumpulkan bola api di mulutnya dan bersiap menembakannya pada Naruto. Namun entah mengapa Naruto menyeringai kecil saat tembakan akan dilancarkan.

" _Drill Cutter, Rasenrengan!_ " Dari bawah Naga itu Naruto meluncur dari bawah tanah dan menyerang Naga itu dengan Rasengan ganda di kedua tangannya dengan putaran tajam seperti bor yang melapisi Rasengan itu.

"HYAAAAHHH!"

 **ZUUSHHHH!**

Naga itu pun terpental, hingga membuat bekas dorongan pada tanah. Dan Bunshin Naruto yang terluka tadi pun menghilang. Sage mode dan Kyubi mode Naruto juga ikut memudar dan dia kembali ke kondisi normal.

"...sial..masih belum.." gunam Naruto sambil memandang tajam ke arah naga tadi. Di sekitar Naga tadi yang sedang tertutup asap, muncul petir ungu dan suara gemuruh dan raungan yang sangat kencang. Dari asap terlihat siluet yang sangat besar dan bermata ungu tua menyala.

"dia...membesar!" guman Naruto saat melihat Naga itu sudah sangat berbeda. Sayap yang membentang lebar, kulit yang menebal, taring yang keluar, tanduk yang berwarna ungu, dan tubuh yang sangat membesar. Naga itu benar-benar berubah! Karena serangan mematikan Naruto tadi membuat Naga itu ber evolusi hingga tingkat tinggi.

"cih.." Naruto pun kembali mengaktifkan Kyubi modenya lagi. Naga itu menyiapkan serangannya dan memusatkan api bercampur petir hitam di mulutnya untuk ditembakan, namun Naruto hanya diam menunggu tembakan. Semakin besar...semakin besar...dan makin besar hingga bola api itu melebihi besar tubuh naga yang sudah sangat besar seperti 4x bijuudama.

"akhirnya..." setelah mengalami kekhawatiran sesaat, Naruto melebarkan senyum puas di wajahnya.

 **WUSHHH**

Suara angin memecah kehenuningan sesaat tak kala bola api itu lenyap dan Naga itu...

"maaf membuatmu lama Naruto.." ucap Sasuke yang tengah dalam mode Susano'o nya yang terlihat baru saja 'memanah'

"oiii! Kau lama sekali Sasuke! Aku hars memancingnya dulu kan?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Naga yang kepala, badan, dan sayapnya sudah terpanah oleh Susano'o Sasuke dan sedang terbakar 'api hitam' dari panah tersebut.

"kau pikir ini mudah? Mengumpulkan chakra untuk membangkitkan mata Rinnegan ini lebih sulit ketimbang menyerap energi alam seperti mu" balas Sasuke yang menonaktifkan Susano'onya dan mendekati Naruto.

"lalu...jika matamu sudah terisi chakra, untuk apa kita kemari?" ucap Naruto yang agak sebal sambil menunjuk mata Sasuke

"walau begitu kita, tetap tidak akan sampai jika aku tidak dalam kondisi sempurna" Sasuke pun kembali berlari sambil memberi aba-aba Naruto untuk pergi.

"kau ini benar-benar susah sekali dimengerti" keluh Naruto yang kembali mengikuti Sasukecmenuju puncak gunung tempat cahay ungu itu.

-xxx-

"hei, Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan?"

"diamlah dan sebaikna kau non aktifkan saja dulu Kyubi modemu" ucap Sasuke yang tengah mengambil gulungan dari kantongnya sambil melihat situasi.

"haah?" walau tidak mengerti Naruto tetap mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan tetap memperhatikan apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan.

"Baiklah" Sasuke pun merapal mantra dan melakukan segel tangan disertai gigitan jari terlebuh dahulu, di gulungan di depan cahaya ungu itu.

Setelah menempelkan tangannya ke gulungan, tiba-tiba gulungan itu bersinar ungu, dan seketika itu cahaya itu perlahan menyempit dan menghilang. Dari lingkaran tengah diawan, terlihat putaran ruang dimensi yang dapat dimasuki oleh mereka.

"baiklah ayo Naruto! Kita harus masuk ke perputaran itu" Sasuke pun melompat keatas menggunakan Susano'onya menuju perputara dimensi.

"hei Tunggu!" Naruto juga melompat menuju perputaran itu dengan Kyubi modenya agar lompatannya jauh begitu pula Sasuke.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam perputaran itu meninggalkan dimensi Kaguya. Bersiap melangkah ke tantangan baru.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**

 **A/n II : hallo minna-san! Bagaimana update ceritanya? Seru? Enggak?! Yah kalau begitu nanti author akan kerja keras lagi membuat fict ini #_#, BTW untuk update fict ini author masih belum bisa pastiin update tetap, karena beberapa proyek fict yang sedang author kerjakan dan pastinya tugas di sekolah author. Ya itu saja tolong dong! Isi reviews dengan saran dan kritiknya! Thank~~**


	3. Another Rampage

**Your Fate Behind The Moon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

Warning : Gaje,AT,OOC,AR,Typo,dan translate murahan + akan ada beberapa kejadian yang akan author karang secara pribadi

A/n : Author akan mengganti penggunaan bahasa jutsu dari jepang ke inggris saja, karena susah banget, nyari kata yang pas dari bahasa jepang, namun itu untuk jutsu karangan indah author saja ya( walau nanti juga ada bahasa yang dioplos...jepang dan bahasa Inggris), dan Mohon dimaklumi juga ya \\(-3-)/. Untuk itu nanti author minta reviewsnya ya biar kedepannya konsisten..

.

.

"ya, ampun sepertinya rencana kita agak melenceng "

"benar sekali, tapi kali ini mereka akan segera menghadapi rencana kedua kita, dan aku yakin kali ini akan lebih sulit daripada melawan seekor naga."

Terlihat disana Zo dan Taka tengah mengamati Naga yang baru saja dikalahkan Naruto dan Sasuke, sambil memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dunia mereka.

Sasuke tengah sibuk mengamati sesuatu ketika dia dan Naruto tengah melayang di antara ruang ungu yang berputar-putar.

"hei Sasuke kau sedang apa?"

"diamlah Naruto, aku sedang mencari jalan keluar"

"memangnya masih ada lagi? Lagipula mengapa kau harus mencari?"

"tentu saja setelah kita masuk kita harus keluar dengan cepat, dan lagi jalan keluar di dimensi sementara ini selalu berpindah-pindah. Jika kita salah masuk jaan keluar yang ada kita malah terdampar dimensi lain dan bukan dunia kita" jelas Sasuke pada Naruto. Sasuke pun melanjutkan mencari

"Itu dia..." Sasuke segera bergerak menuju arah jalan keluar

"hei! Tunggu aku!" Naruto pun mengejar Sasuke dengan cara berenang ke arahnya.

"cepatlah Naruto! Kalau kita lama-lama, nanti portalnya menghilang!" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke, dan benar saja belum lama Naruto tiba portal tadi sudah pindah ke arah bawah mereka, sehingga mereka segera beranjak kebawah lagi.

"sial kalau begini!" Naruto segera membuat rasengan pada tangannya.

"jangan Naruto!" ucap Sasuke namun terlambat karena Rasengan Naruto sudah jadi, namun makin lama rasengan itu tiba-tiba membesar dan meledak lalu membuat Naruto terdorong ke arah bawah.

"waahhh! Sial! Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" ucap Naruto dengan kesal pada Sasuke.

"disini kita tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu! Dan disini juga kau tidak bisa menggunakan senjutsu, karena disini setiap energ alam maupun chakra tidak stabil sehingga dapat menyebabkan tekanan energi yang sulit dikendalikan"

"begitu..lalu bagaiman kita keluar dari sini"

"sebaiknya kita menggunkan beberapa cara" Sasuke pun mengambil rantai dari kantungnya dan mengikatkannya pad tubuhnya.

"kau juga!" Sasuke pun segera mengikatkan ujung rantai yang lain ke tubuh Naruto

"eh? Untuk apa ini!?"

"akan aku praktikan" Sasuke segera menginjak tubuh Naruto dan dia pun mendorong dirinya ke arah portal berkat dorongan dari pijakannya pada Naruto.

"ughhh~~" Naruto hanya bisa menahansakit ketika perutnya diinjak, namun dia juga terbawa dorongan Sasuke karena ikatan rantai.

"Naruto sekarang injak pundakku!" mendengar hal itu Naruto lekas berganti giliran dengan Sasuke, dan menginjak pundak Sasuke sehingga dia pun mendapat dorongan begitu juga Sasuke.

"yeah! Sampai-" kegembiraan Naruto segera sirna ketika portal itu menghilang dan berpindah tempat.

"sial! Kenapa benda itu berpindah lagi! Oy Sasuke! Apa kau tidak bisa memprediksi kemana perginya benda itu?!" geram Naruto.

"sudahlah jangan mengeluh, ayo kita kejar lagi" Sasuke segera menginjak bahu Naruto .

Terus menerus mereka mengejar portal itu, namun selalu saja tidak sempat sehingga membuat mereka berdua kehabisan kesabaran untuk mengikuti portal ini

"ya ampun, hosh...hosh..sudah berapa kali kita saling menginjak? Dan ditambah lagi SASUKE! Kau terlalu kencang menginjak pundakku! Kau pikir itu tidak sakit!?" geram Naruto pada Sasuke yang juga kelelahan.

"sudahlah Naruto, lagi pula jika aku tidak menambah tenaga saat akan mengejar portal itu kita malah akan terlambat" jelas Sasuke sebari memandangi portal itu sambil berfikir.

" _oy! Naruto! Ada yang datang!"_ ucap Kurama melalui telepati pada Naruto. Mendengar hal itu Naruto segera melihat ke berbagai arah untuk menemukan musuh yang Kurama maksud.

"Dimana!?" ucap Naruto

" _dia datang dari tempatmu kemari!"_ ucap Kurama lagi. Naruto segera melihat ke arah mereka datang.  
"a-apa itu?" gunam Naruto, sehingga membuat Sasuke tertarik melihat apa yang Naruto lihat.

"itu!?" Sasuke pu ikut terkejut melihat apa yang ia lihat. Ternyata yang datang dari sana adalah Naga yan tadi dikalahkan dengan kedua ninja misterius tadi yaitu Taka dan Zo berada di pundak Naga itu. Naga tadi berubah banyak, sayap dan kepalanya terbakar oleh api hitam, cakarnya semain tajam, dan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh semacam tulang yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"bagaimana mungkin!?" geram Sasuke

"ohh, maaf sudah datang tanpa memberitahu, namun aku terlalu bersemangat mempersembahkan 'hadiah' dariku ini!" ucap Tora pada Naruto dan Sasuke.  
"bagaimana mungkin dia tahan pada amaterasu!?" geram Sasuke lagi.

"ohh benar juga ya? Aku lupa memberi tahukan kepadamu" ucap Zo yang berada di sebelah Tora.

"eh?" Naruto juga ikut bingung akan yang trejadi

"naga ini kutemukan tidur saat berada di dunia asam sebelumnya, jadi aku menambah kemampuan adaptasi luar biasa pada Naga ini. Jadi ketika mendapat serangan dia akan beradaptasi dari serangan itu sehingga dapat menentukan evolusi seperti apa yang akan dia gunakan setelah serangan selesai." Ucap Zo

"singkatnya banyak dia akan bertambah kuat semakin kuat seranganmu yang kau lakukan" singkat Zo

"dan satu lagi, aku akan mengambil portal itu, dan kalina tidak akan bisa keluar sebelum mengalahkan Naga ini!" ucap Taka sambil merentangkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke portal. Lama-lama portal itu pun menghilang.

"cih! Sialan!" geram Sasuke

"semakin sering kau gunakan kekuatan matamu Sasuke, kau tahu kau akan mati jadi berhati-hatilah" ucap Tora yang membuka portal untuknya dan Zo.

"a-apa!?" Naruto terlihat kaget mendengar hal itu sebari melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"baiklah selamat bersenang-senang" Zo dan Taka pun masuk ke dalam portal meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"sial! Disaat seperti ini! Sasuke! Mengapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang seperti ini?" geram Naruto

"waktu kita tidak banyak, jadi aku harus bisa memandaatkan waktu yang tersisa" balas Sasuke datar

"lalu bagaiman kalau kau mati!?" geram Naruto

"tenang saja aku tidak akan mati jika tubuhku sudah pulih. Saat itu tiba aku bisa menggunakan mataku dengan normal" balas Sasuke

"kalau begitu...Ayo kita lawan makhluk itu lagI!" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan bersemangat sambil menunjuk ke arah Naga itu.

"hmm" Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti.

 **GRAWWAHH!**

Naga itu terlihat semakin mengamuk dan segera bersiap menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke

"tidak ada pilihan lain! Naruto kau cari cara lain, aku akan melawannya dengan taijutsu!" Sasuke pun meraih pedangnya dan segera dalam posisi bertarung

"hei Sasuke! Bagaimana aku mencari cara jika aku sendiri masih dirantai!?" Sasuke segera memotong rantai Naruto tadi.

"Baiklah"

 **SLASH!**

Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah menebas salah satu tanduk Naga sehingga membuat tanduk itu patah sekali tebas

"dapat!" Sasuke segera mendekati tanduk tadi dan memotongnya lagi, lal mengikatkannya pada rantai yang tersita.

"baiklah ayo maju!" Naga itu memandangi Sasuke dengan mata yang tertutupi api hitam itu.

Sasuke menginjak tanduk yang dipotong itu sebagai pijakan dan mengarah kearah bada Naga itu.

"rasakan ini!"

 **ZRING! ZRING!**

Sekali lagi Sasuke berhasi membuat sebagian armor Naga itu hancur

"Yosha! Bagus sekali Sasuke!" ucap Naruto

" _oi! Naruto jangan biarkan Sasuke saja yang bersenang-senang! Ayo kita harus tunjukan kemampuan kita!"_ Ucap Kurama dengan nada geram

"tapi kita tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu atau pun senjutsu!" balas Naruto

" _cih! Kau pikir aku bodoh!? Sudah kau pakai saja kekuatanku!"_ tubuh Nauto pun terselimuti chakra Kurama namun tidak dalam Kyuubi mode, namun menggunakan chakra merah dengan ekor 3

"hei mengapa tidak hilang!?" gunam Naruto

" _sudah kubilang kan? Jika kau menggunakan Kyuubi mode tentunya kau akan hancur karen chakra didalam tubuhmu yang mengalir ke satu titik akan tertekan oleh kekuatan dimensi ini, tapi chakra ekor 3 ku ini memang berasal dari dalam, namun chakra yang menyelimutiya dari luar akan menutupi chakra didalam karena yang tertekan hanya yang dalam"_ jelas Kurama pada Naruto

"ehhmm" sudah jelas kalau Naruto tidak akan mengerti.

" _ya..ampun"_ geram Kurama

"entahlah apa maksudmu, aku akan maju!" Naruto segera maju ke arah naga dengan kepalan tangan ke arah kaki naga itu

"hooo!" Naruto pun memukul kaki naga itu sehingga membuat kuku tajam yang ada di kakinya hancur

"hebat! Tapi mengapa aku bisa melayang!?" gunam Naruto

" _tentu saja karena chakraku!"_ balas Kurama

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari pertama!?" geram Naruto pada Kurama

"ahh sudahlah! Aku akan menyerang lagi!" Naruto pindah ke bagian atas dimana Sasuke sudah memotong salah satu sayap Naga itu

"sial! Seni pedangmu itu benar-benar kuat! " ucap Naruto pad Sasuke

"tidak..bukan pedang ini yang kuat, namun monster ini yang lemah!" ucap Sasuke sambil memotong armor yang tersisa hingga hancur berkeping-keping

" _ya ampun dia mengerikan"_ batin Naruto

"oy Naruto! Ayo!"

"haaah! Jangan mendahuluiku Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto yang segera mengejar Sasuke.

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**


End file.
